Baby you can keep the truth, choose to dare
by PsychodelicS
Summary: Kate and Sawyer go on a trip into the jungle. They end up playing 'truth or dare'. No spoilers, maybe a bit of 'Outlaws'


**Title: **Baby keep the truth, choose to dare.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing: **Skate  
**Summary:** None, it's completely fiction.. maybe a bit outlaws.. but that's allready aired so..  
**Warnings:** Might be somewhat offencive language or something in it.  
**Status of fic:** Complete  
**Author's Notes/Disclaimer: **  
I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Lost". They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC.  
If I did own them, we would have seen this on tv allready.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The jungle was quiet. As was the beach actually. It was about 2 AM, and everybody was a sleep. Well...Almost everybody.

Slowly Kate sneaked to a tent. She waited for a moment, looked around and then sticked her head in.

"Hmm.." she murmerd.

She quietly opened the door and walked inside. She could hear his breathing.. soft and deep.  
She wished she could just stay in this moment, but she knew that what she had planned would be – at least – equally great.

In a fling she pulled the blanket from the guy.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead" she yelled out.  
A rough voice with a southern accent replied "Son of a..!"  
"Ain't you mister sunshine?" she said, while putting up her biggest smile.   
He looked up, still confused with the sudden awaking, and then smiled. "Freckles." he said.  
"Southern pervert" she replied, smiling.

"What time is it anyway?"  
"It is... late. Or early.." Kate replied.  
"Something wrong?" he asked.  
"I need your help." she said.  
Suddenly Sawyers face changed. He seemed..concerned. "Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine..I'm just..looking for..something." she stuttered.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I'm ...It's a suprise!" she answered nervously.  
Sawyer got up. Not that he believed her, but he'd take any chance to get into the jungle with her... "So...let's get going Freckles."

She looked at him. Her eyes twirreled down. She twisted her mouth, then giggled and said: "Cold isn't it?". "Oh com'on Freckles." he said "you know you didn't mean that...".  
She moved a step closer. "Put your pants on cowboy, we're going for a ride.".  
Sawyer rolled his eyes, bend down and put his pants on "Fine" he said..."your lost".   
Kate shaked her head and smiled.

Sawyer walked up to the entry of the tent, looked back and saw that Kate was staring.  
He reached out his hand and softly asked "You coming Freckles?". 

Kate shook awake looked at him and then grabbed his hand. 

They walked out the tent.. and into the jungle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through the jungle he felt a weird vibe. Then he realised...this is the place he wanted to be. But mostly, this was the person he wanted to be with.

Sawyer looked over to Kate, who was actually leading, and suddenly she looked back and smiled. Not just a smile, but an 'I-feel-the-same' smile. Maybe all hope wasn't gone after all? 

After a while she suddenly stopped and said: "It's really dark isn't it?".  
"That's what you get when you wake people up in the middle of the night." Sawyer replied.  
She was quiet for a while, and they just stood there, being together, and nothing else.  
Then she suddenly said "Maybe we should continiue tomorrow."  
"You're suggesting that..now? After you've allready woken me up?" asked Sawyer.  
"Well...Yes." she replied.

Sawyer looked at her with hesitation, then saw a familiar kind of sparkle in her eyes. He knew he had seen that somewhere. Then he knew. Cassidy. The only woman he ever loved.  
"Actually she kind of looked like her" he was thinking. "She's a strong independed woman, with a dark twist.". Kate looked at him and saw he was sinking into thoughts.

"You there?" she asked.  
"God I love her" he thought. Then he realised that it wasn't Cassidy he was thinking of anymore. Kates voice suddenly seemed to awaken him from his toughts. He looked at her, smiled and said "Allright. We'll stop.".

So they did.

Kate sat herself down on a long piece of tree stump that must have fallen from a tree during a storm or something. "It's still pretty dark here" she said.

"Allright, allright, I get where you're going" he answered, and he took his lighter out of his backpocket. With a little handyness, he had a nice fire going in no time.  
He sat down next to Kate and they both just sat there, staring into the fire.

Now what?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So..." Kate said.  
"Yea" Sawyer answered.  
They both nodded slowly and then looked the other way.  
After a while the looking-into-the-forest was getting old for both of our outlaws, and Sawyer broke the ice again.

"So what are we looking for exactly?" he asked.  
"Nice try Sawyer...I told you it's a suprise".  
"Well princess, you woke me up in the middle of the night, don't you think I should at least get a clue?" he fired back at her.

She looked at him and hesitated, but then said "It's.."  
"What?" Sawyer asked impatiently.  
"A suprise." Kate answered, smiling. 

"Fine, you have it your way." He stopped for a moment, looked at her, and then continiued. "So we went out in the jungle, looking for a suprise..if you say so..and now we're sitting here, at a campfire, staring at the jungle and yet not looking for ..the suprise."  
"Your point being?" Kate asked.  
"My point being: why are we sitting here Freckles? We both know there's more to it." he said.

She looked at him, then smiled sneakily and said: "Allright. You want to know? You got to play".  
"Oh hell no, you didn't just do that did you?" he asked.  
She smiled. Nothing more.   
"Fine. Play what, I never?"  
"Oh no. Something even better." she answered.

"Com'on Freckles, you got my attention now... just tell me."  
She looked at the ground, still smiling and then said: "...Let's play truth or dare."  
Sawyer looked a bit shocked at Kates preposition, but, offcourse, he soon started smiling.  
"Allright. Let's play truth or dare." he said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You start" Kate said to Sawyer.  
"Fine. Truth or dare Freckles?"  
"Truth."

"Why do you like Jack?" he asked. The question came so quickly, that it seemed as if he'd been walking around with it for weeks.  
Kate looked at him, suprised by the question, then thought for a while, and answered:  
"Because when I'm around him, people don't think about my dark side."  
Sawyer just couldn't do anything else then stare at her.  
"Truth or dare?" she asked.   
"Truth."

"Why are you so mean to everybody?" she asked, just as fast - if not faster - as Sawyer asked his question befor.  
Without even having to think about it, Sawyer said: "Because I want people to hate me."  
"Why?" Kate asked, suprised. "That's not the way it works Freckles." Sawyer said "Truth or dare?".

"Again, truth." she replied.  
"Why do you need to be good, so desperately?" he asked.  
Her eyes turned blank for a while and she just stared ahaid, then she looked down.  
"Freckles? You ok?" Sawyer asked.  
Without looking up, she answered: "Because I don't want to be a part of my father." she answered.

After her answer, she looked up, straight into his eyes. "Truth or dare?".  
"Let's keep this truth thing going for a while." he said.  
"You know my question. Why?" she asked.   
Sawyer knew very well she ment the same why as befor, but he played dumb.

"Why what?" he asked, smiling.  
"Why do you want people to hate you so bad?"  
Even though he knew that was what she was going to ask, his smile disappeared of his face,  
and for a minute, it even looked like his eyes were filling with tears.

"Because I'm not a good person."  
"What?" she asked, almost shocked.  
"I hurt people. I hurt people I don't want to hurt. So I make sure they don't get too close to me. They're better off that way." he said.

There it was. Sawyers soul. Right in front of Kate. She just sat there, didn't know what to say. Then she said "Maybe we're both not such a good person. Maybe that's just the way it is. But maybe, if we only tried hard enough, we could be. Maybe.".  
"Maybe." he answered "Maybe not.".  
He looked around, sighted and asked: "Truth or dare.".

She pinched her eyes a bit, doubted, and said: "Truth.". This time she was the one that knew what he was going to ask, but she wanted him to know. She wanted him to know her.

"Was your father the man you killed?" he asked.  
There it was. THE question. Who did you kill?  
For a moment Kate thought it might have been a bad idea. All of this. But she shook her head inside her mind, and knew she had to tell him the truth.  
"Yes."

It was out. So the outlaws had something else in comment. Parentall issues. Offcourse the problem was something else, but it felt good that this was out. She felt good about it.  
"Truth or dare?" she asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dare"  
Kate's eyes sparkled for a moment. This could get good.  
"I dare you to...replay your best moment on the island." she said.  
"Well there ain't no waterfalls around here Freckles." he answered.  
She looked down, then smiled and looked him straight in the eyes.  
"Allright...your second best moment." she said.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he said.   
She looked at him, raised her eyebrows and then said: "Yes. I'm sure.".  
"Fine." he said.

So Sawyer got up, walked over to her and gave her a little push, so she fell backwards of the tree stump.  
Then Sawyer got even closer to her, and next thing she knew, he was leaning over her.  
"That was your favourite moment?" she asked.  
"I told you I made that wish befor." he answered.  
She laughed, looked at him and suddenly she made them roll over, causing her to be on top.   
"Hell Freckles, you're right. That was the best part of the moment." he said.  
Once again, she laughed. She softly hit him in the shoulder and then got up.  
"Com'on stud" she said "It's your turn."  
Sawyer twisted his mouth, and got up with antipathy.

"Fine. Dare or dare?" he asked.  
"Sawyer!"  
"Allright, allright. Truth or dare?"  
Kate smiled at him, and answered: "dare.".

You could actually see Sawyers face light up at that point.  
"Allright. I dare you to replay YOUR best moment on the island."  
"That's original" she said.  
"Yea yea, com'on cowgirl.. you heared the dare."  
"Fine."

Sawyer got up, walked to Sawyer and then got on her knees.  
She looked at him, right into his eyes, into his soul.  
Slowly and softly she started moving towards him...  
She got closer and closer untill they could feel eachothers breath on their faces.  
And -WHAM-  
She kissed him.

The kiss was long and passionate, full of feeling. Full of emotions.  
After about 5 minutes Kate pulled away.

Still at breath-feeling-distance she whispered: "truth or dare?".

Sawyer was too shook up to answer at first. He kept staring at her thinking of what just happened. What did just happen? Was it just a kiss - one hell of a kiss, I might add. Or was it Kate's way of showing how she really felt? Maybe there was only one way to find out.

"Truth." he said.

"What did you just feel?" she asked.  
Sawyer hesitated. "I can't describe that Freckles."  
"Allright, fine. Then what do you really think about me?". she asked.

Sawyer looked down for a moment. Was this it? The moment of truth? Real truth?  
Was he ready to give his heart to somebody? Was he ready to be loved, instead of hated?

He looked up. His eyes were filled with emotions and was hard to tell if he wanted to smile, or cry. Then Kate returned the look.

"God I love her." he thought, for the second time this evening. Maybe it's not so bad being loved after all. Maybe everybody does deserve a second chance.   
He kept looking at her, for just a moment longer. Then he said it.  
"I love you."

Kate smiled, pulled him to her, and kissed him again.  
And then again. And again.

And after that...well... Let's just say they had the time of their lives. 

A Few Hours Later

Sawyer woke up. He yawned and wanted to stretch his arms. Then he noticed he couldn't.  
Kate was lying in one of his arms, with her head against his chest.  
Then she woke up too.

She smiled. "Rise and shine, sleepyhead" she said.  
"Goodmorning sunshine." he answered.

Sawyer went through Kates hair.  
"What was it you were looking for now?"  
Kate smiled and said "I was looking for love."

"You found it?" Sawyer asked.  
She looked at him, kissed him softly and whispered: "You bet I did."


End file.
